The Diary of Jake Ryman
by Swashbucler1
Summary: This is the diary of a 16 year old boy by the name of Jake Ryman, he is austrailian and spent 3 years of his life in a well ventalated bomb shelter. This is set in my Fallout universe in the country of Austrilia.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Jake Ryman (One of the many victims of the nuclear fallout)

These files where found in a booklet next to the body of a man we imagine was Jake.

Dear Diary

Today started off great, it was my birthday and I'm now officially 13 years old (Teenager at last) My Mum had got me that baseball set i wanted and my dad got me a new game for my Z-XSpectrum338. My friends were coming over at 12 for a party (Even though mum says I'm too old).

So everything was going great, great food, great food, great fun with my new game, the weather was fantastic, dad was out getting us Supplies for out bomb shelter in case the Chinese bombed us. Me and the gang where just about to play baseball when the `siren' went off. My mum said we should hurry into the shelter, my friends wanted to go home and see their mum and dads but my mum said their was no time, about a minute later dad came speeding back in out truck, he threw all the stuff into the shelter and dived in himself.

My friends where crying, i don't think i could imagine whats its like to think your going to die and not even have your parents around comforting you (Like mine where). We just sat there for a good 5 minutes until 'KABOOOM' the whole place shacked and i couldn't hear a thing.

It was about an hour till the ringing had gone from my ears but miraculously we were still alive. I suppose 5 generations of improving would make it virtually in destructible.

I don't have much paper so I'm only going to write if its important.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary

Its been 3 days since the bomb has gone off, the radiation display says that if we where to go outside we would die. Its been very uncomfortable in the night because dad only fitted the bunker with 3 beds, and there are 15 of us. Its not to bad during the day because we can sit on the beds but its still bad, we rotate who sleeps in the bed we have 6 of us sleeping top to tails and the rest sleep cramped on the floor. We have a telephone that doesn't work and computer witch does work... sometimes, Dad has kinda fixed the internet, it fades in and out and it takes a long time to load things. We can still view videos and music that is already stored on it so its not too bad. Before the war dad put some Simpsons and family guy on the computer because when i had sleepovers sometimes we would stay in the bunker. We only have 13 episodes but it keeps up occupied, If we can get the internet working tomorrow dad says he will download us a few episodes of (Watch the Simpsons online). When dad was out he bought be a few DVDs as birthday presents so we can watch those also. Nothing has happened really, dad checks all the major websites for updates from other people who may of survived, but its only 3 days so we shouldn't get our hopes up, at least thats what dad says. Mum and dad don't talk much they just keep there noses buried in books and survival guides. Well as Sxe Phil the 4th would say 'thats all that mattered to me today'.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary

It's been a month since i last wrote. Dad has managed to get us 3 more Simpsons so that's good. Its Jeff's birthday today so he got to sleep in the bed on his own. We gave him pick of movie and 20 mins extra computer time. We heard something moving outside, it scratched at the door. Dad says what ever it was it wasn't human.

Dear diary

Its that time of year again. Its my birthday. I'm now 14 Yippee! Nothing important has happened since i last wrote. We spend most of our time just sitting thinking. Dad gave on of his old books, it seems pretty decent, i wasn't really expecting a present. Its thick but thats a good thing because it will take longer to read. A really bad smell came through the vent the other day, dad says its the stink of rotten flesh.

We closed the vents for a few minutes everyday so we don't have to smell it, but m starting to get used to it. The radiation levels dropped by 21% since i last wrote but dad says it would be safe to even go out with a gas mask on. He says if its going down at this speed it might, MIGHT! Just be possible to be able to go out next year so thats good.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary,

Life at last, dad went on facebook to check and there was a new account. A man by the name of Michael he is in England though. He says there are horrible mutated creatures out at night, and it's not a safe place to be, we have it better than those of vault 101, i have no idea what this beans but dad seems do know what he was talking about.

Dear diary,

I'm 15! A full proper teenager. Not thats rely a big deal down here.

Dear diary,

The man from facebook hadn't been online, dad just figured he was dead. Until today when he turned on. He said he was sick and needed really bad medical attention, and if he was never on again that he was in a better place.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

16, if i was in England i would be a full adult .

Dad gave a few books witch was nice. And mum got me some episodes of WTSO while i was sleeping. The radiation level has gone down 22% dad says its still not safe, but nearly safe.

Dear Diary,

The radiation level has gone down a whole 5%, i know that doesn't sound alot but its faster than it has in a long time, its been a month since i last wrote. But the radiation level isn't why I'm writing, a new video popped up on YouTube! I KNOW RIGHT! Some guy by the name of joystickjunkie64, he's 22 and says he is with a girl his age and her daughter. He says he can't survive much longer. He wants anyone who sees this to meet him at Pelegrino's at the top end (Parliament end) of Bourke Street. Everyone knows where that is. We are going to go tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary,

We went to met the.... man off the YouTube video. It wasn't too bad getting to the place, we ran across ALOT of ugly looking creatures but they didn't seem to bother us (The man said it was because there were so many of us). We didn't have alot to protect ourselves with, Dad had a gun he had kept in a metal box, and i had my baseball bat. Once we got there we found something strange about the man... he was hideous. All the skin had come form his face, and his eyes where almost out there sockets, he had very little hair and scraggy clothes, the girl was normal, young (26 at the oldest), she had a baby... well a toddler, he was 3, born on the day of the bombing. We talked for about 3 hours until he said that we needed guns of we wont last long. My mum was a little sceptical about me and the gang using guns, but it was to keep us alive. He took us to where he was staying, he had some meat in a plastic bag guns in the corner. My dad Gave me his pistol, he took and assault riffle and the guys some other guns. He is staying at the bunker with us tonight, dad gave him some real food and he wolfed it down. Its even more cramped with all of us, but tomorrow where going to find a proper place to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary

At the moment my dad and the ....man are discussing what we should do, its about 10:30 am and the sun is out, we found out what the small was, the...man went out the morning and found the rotting carcass of a molerat or what ever he called it.

Well the man... his name is Geoff so I'm just going to refer to him at that, said we should go looking for food, the meat in his bag is probably off and it wont feed all of us, we need a renewable source of food, i pitched the idea of bread, we learned to make it in school, me and my friends know all the ingredients and how to do it so where going to take 3 days looking for supplies.

Me, Dad, Ryan, James and Jason are going in one team, Geoff and mike, Carl, Brandon, Scott and Thomas are going in team 2, and the rest ( Jeff, Andrew, callum, rob, josh, Sean and Michael are going in the last team, while mum and Leah and the baby stay locked in the shelter.

Geoff armed us... barely. Because Dad is out team leader he got armed best, assault rifle, knife and a 10mm. I got a 10mm submachine gun and my bat. James got a lead pipe and a 32. Pistol, Jason got a switchblade and a 10mm. I don't know what the other teams where armed with.

Geoff gave us all places to search us (Team 1) got: The happy-go-lucky super market and the local school. Team 2 got further out and more dangerous places because it had Geoff as the team leader, they got the hotel where Geoff was staying and several local houses. Team 3 got nearer places because there was no adult team leader, they got this street and the corner shops, we are all to report back to the bunker in 3 days (Team 3 as soon as there done.)Team 2 is going right now, but 1,3 are staying at the bunker tonight as its about 5:30PM after we sorted it out.

Our checklist is:

Plain white flour or plain wholemeal flour

Salt

Sugar

Butter/Margarine (Hard to find any that is still fresh)

Dried Yeast

Water

Bowl

Jug

Tray

Wire Rack

Cling film/Tin foil/plastic bags.

Each team is has a rucksack each, in each rucksack there is:

Blanket/Towel.

Ammo for each gun.

Rope.

The rest is left for the ingredients/other resources found.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary:

We where somewhat successful we went to the local school first, we where greeted by 3 fully working ovens and a microwave. There we found:

Salt

Stick of fresh butter, its in the fridge so it doesn't go off.

A working tap, but we don't know how much water is left in the tanker.

We got plenty of bowls, jugs, trays wire rack, and surprisingly cling film too!

And we found one more thing we weren't expecting to see... A cat, the radiations doesn't seem to affect it much, its eyes are bright green and its the size of a small Labrador but other than that its normal, i gave it a tiny bit of ant meat we got on the way here. It ate it hungrily, dad tried to shoo it off but i wont leave us alone, so i decided to adopt it, but its my responsibility.

Where going to spend the night in the school, we built barricades from desks and cupboards that reminds me, i also got more paper and more pens.

Dear diary, less successful than yesterday but still.. we got half a stick of fresh margarine, and we got some more wire racks etc.. from the houses.

Now less good news, we ran into a HUGE! Scorpion it killed Ryan. The cat didn't stop following us, we fed it and gave it some water. Tomorrow we will do the next street.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, by the way, don't worry I'm not going to kill the cat anytime soon, it will die of old age its about 12 as it is.

Dear Diary:

Okay, Well we did good today, well I did good today, i found the cat 3 boxes of cat biscuits and i also found a few sealed bottles of water. I was in one house with the cat when a mole rat came in, and well where eating something new tonight.... I've never tried mole rat meat. Thats right, the car destroyed it! I have been thinking though what happens if i feed the cat radiated water, will it kill it or make it lose its fur or what? So from now I'm only going to give it bottled water. Now onto the really bad news, we found what Geoff calls the Klan they eat people. And when we where all searching we heard noises, we looked out the window and say them coming down the street. We have barricaded the windows and doors as best we can without being seen by the Klan. Then we came upstairs and ripped the door of its hinges, we put it across the stairs, and then we backed it up with bits of wood. Now where staying in 2 rooms combined by a broken wall, we barred both the doors with the rubble, we have all the supplies upstairs. We have made a great big carpet from all the towels/blankets because we found 3 duvets in one room and a cup bored full of them in what we image was the master bedroom. So we are sharing those for as long as we need. Luckily Geoff has the meat we found and some rations he found in an army base, he said even if there here for a week we will be okay, and we have what we need... but not for the cat.


	10. A Quick Notice :

Please Read a update i have uploaded entitled The Life Of Jake Ryman Update. Hopefully it should have all your answers :D


	11. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

Well good news the Klan packed up and left today, Bad news, Nuclear winter, still at least we can get home i guess.

Dear Diary,

Home at last My mum was worried sick she thought we where all dead! But most of us are safe! We told all about what happened Geoff said he got in trouble with the Klan once, worst thing that happened to him, we all have to go scouting for a place to stay, i voted the because of all the stuff, se he's going to take me to check it out tomorrow, well come back midday for the others make the DELICIS bread! Oh and the others will be hunting (Molerat or what ever), so we can put it on the sandwiches mmm i cant wait!

But where going to need somewhere warm to stay for the nuclear winter! Geoff says its the worst thing, the Baby nearly died the first time. The cats Fine, I've named her Skeedlebop

Dear Diary,

Good day, i sort of wish i had gone hinting but it was a good time hanging out with Geoff. He told me lots of things about the "Wastes" as he calls it. And he told me we have about 6 days roughly until nuclear winter rely kick in, he said that we need to find a room with very little holes in and lots of cloths so keep us warm and comfy, he said he will need to have a good source of food as we cant just go hunting or scavenging, he recommends racking some rubble and building a pen for some mole rats as there easily tamed and give milk as well as food, and thee wouldn't be enough room for a Brahmin or two. They got some good catch, the bread was delicious especially with the mole rat and stuff, mmm.

Tomorrow were building a place to stay.


	12. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

we all went as a big group ( Excluding Leah she stayed with her son in the shelter.) and we would each search a different house in a street for good stuff, and i got about 8 blankets and 12 towels. i found some tins of cat food for Skeedlebop and a few biscuits. All together he have tons of blankets and stuff, Geoff and my dad have 4 blankets and a mattress each. We are no currently in the Assembly hall of my school, there was a load of holes at the sides but we decided it was the best place because of: A. The size and B. There was a decent sized room that we could keep 4 molerats in. We have boarded up all the holes with towels or two depending on the size, we are going to be hunting for the next few days and Geoff will be going after molerats for the Penn. Also things like Pork 'n' Beans and rations that will last us, Geoff went off a bit earlier for something i don't know what.

Well he's back he was gone for an hour and a half Leah started to worry but he had gone back to the armoury where the cadets train and brought us all back some Rations to store there air tight and not to be opened until all other food is gone as we have some sealed food that we brought from the shelter plus we can eat the molerats, he also brought back some highly accurate and long range rifles for hunting so that out to be good, Geoff has got a mk22 with knock out shots for the molerats we are keeping alive as they wont be easy to catch. Thats all i got but it has been a good day, oh and if your wondering about what we did with the mattresses Geoff used some wood to one into a door that wont have a draft. And we used the others to make a bench and the stuffing from the inside the one Geoff used to make the door was shared out to put under or beds to make them comfy, there not really beds, there made of the stuffing at the top end for a sort of pillow for now, and thats under 2 blankets or towels with a strip of cardboard in-between them to make them more stable, and a blanket or towel on top to keep us warm. Theirs a big fire in the middle that is keeping us warm plus we cat roast food on it. Tomorrow Dad is going to get the 3 mattresses from the bunker.

Dear Diary, well what a catch Geoff found a really fat mole rat for eating later, and he got 2 females and a male Molerat so they can like breed or what ever. Dad has got the mattresses we ripped them open and shared the stuffing, we took to towels down from the bigger holes and replaced them with the exes of the mattresses and we have used one side of the mattresses for a smaller blanket for the little boy (He's called James i forgot to Mention) Geoff is out with dad cutting some fire wood. The molerats are sedated but Geoff says they still might get angry, he said to it with them and touch them while there sedated so they get to know us as they can be very nice, he said they might bite at first but not to wory.

[Not story just info] Ill be moving the story from Fallout3 to Something else soon as its really not very fallout ill just keep as a story with fallout 3 references but its just not getting in the fight section imo so if you haven't faved it thats where it'l be.


	13. Chapter 12

Dear Diary,

Well, today was the last day advised to go out so for the fire inside we cut some wood. Thats it, were just Chillin' Now, nothing really happened, the mole rats ar. Well look at that, sorry about cutting it short but someone knocked and shouted at the door, so Geoff pulled the nails out opened it, and it was a girl... not just any girl, i girl i had really liked since i was 11. Her name is Faye, she was in my year at school, we never relay hung out much because i don't along too well with hear friends. But when we did i was really happy! And here she is! Maybe the wasteland isn't going to be that bad, she had some food, but very little and she was staying in a sleeping bag, right now she is with Skeedlebop they seem to be getting along well.


End file.
